Rückblick
by Mara91
Summary: Harry hat ein paar Probleme mit Draco und erinnert sich an früher.


**Rückblick**

Mir ist keinen besserer Titel eingefallen, passt glaub ich nicht 100, na ja egal.

Hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Wie immer verdiene ich kein Geld damit etc.

Pairing: HPXDM

Viel Spaß, beim lesen!!!

Als wir uns damals kennen lernten, war ich von deinem Blick, der so viel Stolz aber auch Kälte ausstrahlte, total gefesselt.

Wir waren Feinde, hatten nichts Besseres zutun, als uns zu bekriegen.

Ganze 6 Jahre lang!

Doch alles änderte sich damals, im 7ten Schuljahr.

Wir waren älter geworden und du vor allem um einiges ruhiger.

Wir machten uns nicht mehr so fertig wie früher, sondern gingen uns aus dem Weg.

Das ganze Verhältnis von Gryffindors und Slytherins hatte sich sowie so, seit dem Tod Voldemorts, um 180° gedreht.

Viele neue Freundschaften wurden geschlossen, leider gehörten wir nicht dazu.

Ich stand schon seit unserem ersten Treffen auf dich, konnte aber meinen neuen Freund Ron, den du damals ja beleidigen musstest, nicht im Stich lassen.

Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass auch du so fühlst.

Doch auf dem Abschlussball der 7.Klässler hast du mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Hast mich einfach geschnappt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezerrt und dort, so total Malfoy-Unlike, mir deine Gefühle offenbart.

In diesem Augenblick waren nicht nur Stolz und Kälte, sondern auch so viel Leidenschaft und Hoffnung in deinen Augen.

Ich war einfach hin und weg.

Kurze Zeit später kamen wir auch zusammen.

Erst gab es etwas Probleme, speziell wegen Ron.

Ich bin so froh, dass er mit Herm zusammen ist, denn nur sie konnte ihm meine Empfindungen deutlich machen, bis er schließlich sogar angefangen hatte sich mit dir zu verstehen.

Ich war überglücklich, du zeigtest mir deine Gefühlvolle Seite.

Wir gingen oft zusammen spazieren und jedes weitere Mal, das wir uns trafen, war für sich immer etwas ganz besonders, denn du ließt dir auch jedes Mal etwas neues einfallen.

Selbst deine Eltern hast du mir vorgestellt und sogar bei Severus Snape hast du es geschafft, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt.

Inzwischen sind wir sogar gute Freunde geworden. Aber nur privat, sobald wir uns mal Außerhalb sehen giften wir uns wie eh und je an, immerhin wollen wir keinem so einen Schock zumuten.

Zuhause lachen wir uns dann immer schlapp, wenn mich mal wider jemand gefragt hat warum wir uns noch nicht erschlagen haben.

Hätte nie gedacht das er irgendeine Art von Humor hat.

Aber dies ist nur Nebensache, hier geht es ja um dich.

Du hast mich in die teuersten Restaurants ausgeführt oder irgendwelche Picknicks organisiert. Keiner der dich früher gekannt hat, hätte dir je so was zugetraut.

Aber du hast es allen gezeigt!

An dem Tag an dem du dann mit 100 Rosen und einem wunder schönen Ring um meine Hand an hieltst, war ich wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

Die Hochzeit war ein Traum, schöner hätte ich es mir nicht vorstellen können.

Alle unsere Freunde waren da,

denn ich kam nun mit deinen und du mit meinen klar.

Obwohl es dir am Anfang schwer fiel, hast du echt versucht eine gute Beziehung zu ihnen aufzubauen.

Immerhin wusstest du wie viel sie mir bedeuten.

Du warst immer so offen und ein sehr einfühlsamer Partner.

Ganz egal was los war, immer wusstest du, wie du dich um mich kümmern musstest.

Wir haben uns beide Kinder gewünscht, doch diesen Traum konnte ich uns nicht erfüllen. Trotz der Zauber die uns zur Verfügung standen, hat es einfach nicht geklappt.

Dies ist nun ein halbes Jahr her und seit dem hast du dich immer weiter zurückgezogen.

Nie hast du ausgesprochen, dass du mir die Schuld dafür gibst, aber ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen.

Du bist nur noch weg, die Arbeit ist dein Leben geworden.

Du hast dich jetzt, am Ende, völlig abgeschottet.

Seit einiger zeit hast du auch das Rauchen angefangen.

Es ist schlimm.

Ich kann den Zigarettenqualm nicht ertragen, doch es kümmert dich nicht.

Die Abenteuerlust, welche früher noch so stark bei dir zusehen war, ist nun endgültig verschwunden.

Wir sehen uns jeden Tag beim Essen, doch wir sprechen nicht mit einander.

Nur ein paar gezwungene Floskeln werfen wir uns zu,

sonst auch nichts.

Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann wir das letzte Mal geredet haben.

Ich vermisse es.

Habe schon Zeichen gegeben, aber du reagierst nicht darauf.

Ich habe noch das Bild von Gestern im Kopf:

Stolz stehst du am Fenster, schaust nach draußen und rauchst mal wieder.

Dein Blick ist kalt wie früher, bevor wir uns besser kennen lernten.

Wahrscheinlich hast du darüber nachgedacht, wie es gewesen wäre, eine Frau geheiratet zuhaben, die dir dann auch hätte Kinder schenken können.

Die Sehnsucht in deinen Augen ist unverkennbar und sie verletzt mich zutiefst.

Doch ich zeige es dir nicht.

Ich sitze mal wider zuhause und versuche mich mit lesen abzulenken,

wie man sieht, mit negativem Erfolg.

So sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du auf mich zu kommst und mir ein Lächeln schenkst.

Mehr nicht, nur ein einfaches Lächeln.

Doch ich glaube eigentlich nicht mehr daran, habe schon aufgegeben.

Ich stehe auf und gehe ans Fenster, draußen geht die Sonne unter.

Eigentlich ein wunder voller Anblick, aber ich kann mich nicht so recht darüber freuen,

zu schlecht fühle ich mich.

Du hast ja irgendwie Recht.

Es ist meine Schuld, dass du keine Kinder hast.

Aber ist das die Lösung?

Ich glaube nicht und so sehr hoffe ich, dass auch du es einsehen wirst.

Plötzlich geht die Tür hinter mir auf.

Ich drehe mich nicht um, kann dich nicht anschauen.

Wahrscheinlich gehst du sowie so, sofort in dein Arbeitszimmer und schließt dich ein.

Doch auf einmal stehst du hinter mir.

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um.

Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?

Das letzte Mal wo du mir so nahe warst, war vor etwa 6 Monaten.

Du lächelst mich an.

Verdammt du LÄCHELST!!!!!

Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie glücklich du mich damit machst???????

„Es tut mir Leid."

Der Satz ist nur gehaucht, aber ich höre ihn, als ob du schreien würdest.

Ich sehe deine Wange, sie ist ganz rot und geschwollen.

„Was ist, passiert?"

„Mein Patenonkel."

Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, dass Sev und Dray sich mal gestritten hatten.

„Er hat mir die Augen geöffnet."

Nun verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.

„Er hat mich heute in der Arbeit besucht und das Erste was er gemacht hat, war mir eine runter zuhauen. Danach hat er mich gut 10 Minuten angeschrieen. Wie blind ich doch wäre, wie sehr ich dich verletzen würde. Sogar ihm wäre das schon aufgefallen. Das du nichts dafür kannst."

Du machst eine kurze Pause und atmest tief ein.

Ich bin immer noch total verwirrt, will dich aber nicht unterbrechen.

Zu schön ist es, deiner Stimme zulauschen.

Dann sprichst du weiter.

„Am Anfang habe ich nicht verstanden was er meint, doch dann ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Er hat vollkommen Recht gehabt. Ich habe dich total vernachlässigt und das wollte ich nicht! Es tut mir endlos leid! Es ist nicht deine Schuld und anstatt in Selbstmitleid zu vergehen, hätte ich an dich denken müssen."

Mir laufen Tränen übers ganze Gesicht.

Freudentränen.

Auf gar keinen Fall darf ich vergessen mich bei Severus zu bedanken.

Du nimmst mich nun in den Arm, hältst mich ganz fest.

Ich spüre deinen Atem an meinem Gesicht.

„Seit wann verstehen du und Onkel Sev sich eigentlich so gut?"

Du scheinst ziemlich neugierig, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder

„Seit etwa einem halben Jahr. Ich hab viel mit ihm über uns gesprochen. Am Anfang hat er mir nur zugehört, weil er um dich besorgt war, doch dann schien er anzufangen mich zu mögen und zu verstehen. Seit dem bin ich fast einmal die Woche bei ihm gewesen."

Du verstehst und schaust betrübt auf den Boden.

Ich sehe, wie sehr du dich für dein Verhalten schämst, wie weh es dir tut und dass möchte ich auf keinen Fall.

In deinen sturm-grauen Augen kann ich sehen wie du um Verzeihung bittest.

Diese wundervollen Augen, ich bin mal wieder total gebannt.

Also nehme ich dein Gesicht in meine Hände und gebe dir einen langen Kuss.

So lange ist es her, dass ich dieses Gefühl gespürt habe!

Niemals soll es mehr enden, niemals.

Es kommt mir vor, als ob wir nur durch diesen Kuss mit einander verschmelzen würden.

Doch dann müssen wir uns wieder trennen, immerhin geht es leider ohne Luft nicht.

„Du verzeihst mir, mein Schatz?"

Nun sehe ich Hoffnung in deinen Augen und muss schmunzeln.

Was für eine dumme Frage!

„Natürlich, Drache!"

Mit diesen Worten verschließen meine Lippen deine auf ein Neues.

Die Geschichte ist mir im Deutschunterricht eingefallen, als wir eine Interpretation zu dem Bild, " Hotel am Bahndamm", schreiben mussten. Dort wird die Szene gezeigt, in der, der Mann aus dem Fenster schaut und die Frau geknickt da sitzt und ein Buch liest. Vielleicht kennt es ja jemand.

Also würde mich über Kommis freuen!!!!!!

Cucu


End file.
